Fluffy Adventures
by Anitoon3
Summary: Ichigo and Shirosaki are turned into dogs when an upcoming war from Aizen is approaching! Both must cope with being dogs, and new powers in order to stop the disaster.
1. Chapter 1

Fluffy Adventure

Ichigo was running fast in the air as his fight with Grimmjow was coming to an end. Ichigo was badly hurt, because Grimmjow had attacked him before he had time to put on his Hollow mask. Ichigo used his sonido to dodge the attack. But then as Ichigo re-materialized, Ichigo was knocked out of the air by Grimmjow's Cero, and he plummeted to the ground at accelerating speed. As Ichigo was falling he saw a bright blue light illuminating from Grimmjow's hand.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo yelled.

Shirosaki materialized out of Ichigo's body and was in his own body when he heard his King's cry. He caught Ichigo and landed them safely on the ground. He blocked Ichigo from Grimmjow's attack with his own Getsuga Tensho. Both attacks collided and caused a powerful explosion. Grimmjow flew back and did a flip in the air, then sneered at both Ichigo and Shirosaki. Then he opened a hole to go back to Wako Mundo.

Shiro scowled at the retreating form with hatred. He turned back to look at Ichigo, who was knocked out by the explosion. Shirosaki grabbed Ichigo in his arms, and then shunpoed them towards home. As he was taking Ichigo home, he began to feel dizzy and weak.

'No, I gotta get Ichi home!' Shiro thought as he started to go faster until he was running. He finally got to Ichigo's house, the famous Kurosaki Clinic, and pounded on the door. Ichigo's little sister Yuzu opened the door, and Shiro walked in and collapsed with the knocked out Ichigo still in his arms. Yuzu yelled for her father, Isshin Kurosaki, who was Ichigo's father and a famous doctor known to all in Kankura Town. Ichigo's other little sister, Karin, came rushing as well. Isshin told Yuzu to get cold rags for Ichigo and Shiro, while he told Karin to get his medical supplies so that he could operate on Ichigo and Shirosaki.


	2. Surprises

Surprises 

Shirosaki woke up first, his vision blurry. The first thing he saw was orange. Only when his vision cleared he realized it was Ichigo. He tried to sit up, but fell down hard when he tried to walk to Ichigo. He re-opened his yellow eyes, and saw a black nose. A furry snout was more like it. Shirosaki got up and realized the ceiling was farther away from him than before he collapsed. Shiro looked down and saw white paws! He tried and succeeded in standing up for a second time.

'What is goin' on here?' Shiro almost felt dizzy, but felt a rush of relief when he saw Ichigo groan, twitch, and try to get up.

"King! What happened to you?" Shiro yelled. Ichigo looked down and gasped at what he saw. Ichigo was an orange dog with a black nose, golden brown eyes, pink tongue, and white tummy. He looked at Shiro and saw a white dog with a black nose, yellow eyes with black sclera, and blue tongue. Both he and Shiro were dogs.

"Shiro, were both dogs." Ichigo stated, puzzled. "How did we get this way?"

Shiro walked over to Ichigo and sat down by him. "Damn, I think it was when my and Grimmjow collided. Grimmjow must've done something to his attack so it would make us this way!" Shiro started growling loudly. Ichigo pressed against him to calm him down. Shiro bent his head a little bit down so he could lick Ichigo's ear. Shiro found it a little odd to be licking fur, but seeing as Ichigo's reaction was content, he decided it was an experience he enjoyed. A couple minutes passed by before Ichigo's sister Yuzu, who had been peeking at them, came skidding in.

"Ah! You two are so cute!" Yuzu was squealing loudly. Karin came in and looked amused at Ichigo and Shirosaki.

"Hey Ichigo. Who's your friend?" Karin asked.

Ichigo looked at them both, and told them the whole story about how he and Shiro got together. When Ichigo was done, Yuzu and Karin stared at them wide eyed. Just then the door burst open and Isshin Kurosaki stepped in the living room.

Isshin looked at all of them and asked, "Ichigo, who is this?" with a glance at Shirosaki.


	3. Bleach: Explanations

**A note from Anitoon3: **I just wanted to thank special authors who have helped me with my ideas for this fan fiction: **Riia Herogoochi, TealEyedBeing, Arteset, anonymous people, and other people who reviewed too! **You guys are so awesome!

Oh yeah! I do **NOT** OWN Bleach or any of the characters! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

Explanations

Ichigo looked from Shiro to his father, worried that Isshin would try to harm Shiro because he was a Hollow.

Ichigo now looked nervous, "Uh dad, this is Shirosaki, my inner Hollow."

"Don't worry Ichigo, I won't harm him," Isshin said to Ichigo while looking at Shirosaki, "I know how important he is to you."

Ichigo looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Thanks dad. So it's ok that Shiro and I are together?"

Isshin nodded, with a smile on his face. "Sure son, you are free to be whomever you want. As long as he is treating you good?"

Shiro answered Isshin this time. "Yes sir, I am."

Isshin smiled at Shirosaki, while moving to go sit on the couch beside the wall in the living room. Yuzu and Karin went to sit by him, while Shirosaki and Ichigo lay down on the floor curled up together. Since their fight with Grimmjow earlier that day, Shiro and Ichigo were tired. But they knew they had to give the information to them.

"Dad, Yuzu, Karin, there's something you should know", Ichigo said with a serious look on his face. "Earlier today Shiro and I were fighting Grimmjow Jaggerjack, and he shot a blue Cero at us."

"That's horrible Ichi-nii!" exclaimed Yuzu, who was listening to the story along with her father and sister.

Shiro, who was snug and serene against Ichigo's body, spoke up. "I managed to block it, but it caused a big explosion that knocked Ichigo out, and weakened me. We also both think that that attack is what caused us to turn into dogs."

Isshin processed this new information given to him and his daughters. Isshin knew that this Grimmjow guy would have seriously harmed Ichigo if Shiro had not saved him. So he figures that the Arrancar would be back to do his job. "Ichigo, you and Shiro should go see Urahara right away. Maybe he can conjure up an antidote, or help you both adjust to your new bodies, in case you have to fight in the upcoming war."

Ichigo nodded at his father. "Sure dad, we will," Ichigo yawned. " Hey, would you mind if we continued this in the morning? I'm kinda tired. And Shiro's already asleep." Ichigo started to get up from off the floor, and Shiro, who was using Ichigo's butt as a pillow, stirred as well. "Wassup Ichi?" Shiro said groggy from waking up. "Hey. We're gonna go upstairs to my room ok?" Ichigo said softly to his companion. "Ok Ichi. Night everyone." Shiro said to Ichigo's family, and as a response, Yuzu gave him a big gigantic hug. Shirosaki blushed, and Ichigo chuckled, while turning to lick Yuzu when she gave him a hug. With that Ichigo and Shirosaki went to Ichigo's room to sleep.

The next morning, Ichigo's sisters snuck into Ichigo's room and looked at both Ichigo and Shirosaki sleeping together. They were curled around each other, with Ichi's head on Shiro's tummy, and Shiro's hind leg was on Ichi's flank. Suddenly Yuzu produced a camera, and started taking pictures of them. Shiro and Ichi woke to the smell of bacon and ramen (Authors Note: MMMM!).

After Ichi yawned, Shiro licked his cheek, which was 'awed' at. Both Ichigo and Shirosaki turned and looked at the sisters, surprised. The two little girls just giggled, and took off towards the kitchen. Ichi lightly teased Shiro with his tail, and then laughed while running to the kitchen as well, with Shiro giving chase behind. When the pair reached the kitchen, Shiro dog piled on Ichigo, which then caused Ichigo to flip over onto his back and for Shiro to land on top of him. "Well, looks like I win King." Shiro said while wagging his tail. Ichi chuckled "You did didn't you? Well, you better claim your prize." Shiro smirked and licked Ichi's neck.

Just then Ichigo's dad walked in, looking down at Shiro and Ichi "Hey you two! Am I interrupting?" Ichi got up and said no, to Shiro's disappointment, but only for a moment. "I'll make it up to you later." Ichi whispered in Shiro's ear, to which Shiro wagged his tail. So, after about half an hour Yuzu finished making the bacon and ramen, the family sat down and ate breakfast. "Mmm! Yuzu this is really good!" Shiro yelled, and Yuzu blushed and said thank you all sweet like. So while Shiro and Ichi chowed down at the table, Isshin exclaimed "So, Ichigo and Shiro! Today we're gonna get you collars! Isn't that cool?"


	4. Shopping and Surprises

Hey everybody!

K, so first off, I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I have had some stuff going on, and I've also started to write some other stories, that I kind of forgot about this one. But fear not, for I will continue!

So, here is the fourth chapter of my Bleach story Fluffy Adventures!

**Shopping and Surprises**

"Ok, how about this one?" Isshin asked Shirosaki, who stuck out his tongue, "No way I'm gonna wear that collar!" Ichigo looked at the store manager, who looked spooked from the way Shirosaki had reacted. "That dog just talked!"Ichigo sweat dropped at the man, who looked just about ready to bolt out of his store. Ichigo had sympathized with Shiro, thinking that it would be kind of weird to see him in a collar. But, the main point was so that both him and Shiro wouldn't ever get caught on the streets and put in the dog pound.

Isshin was getting irritated with Shirosaki, who had yet to pick a collar out, even though Ichigo had already chosen his 30 minutes ago, a nice, shiny, and thick red one. Ichigo, seeing his father's annoyance, quickly intervened and got his dad to go to look at the leashes that were on the wall. "Shiro, can you please pick out a collar so we can get out of here?" Ichigo asked his boyfriend, looking at the manager. Shirosaki followed his gaze to the spooked man, and decided to have fun with him. Shifting too stare at Ichigo, he complied with a smirk "Ok Ichigo I'll pick one out."

Shirosaki then looked around and spotted a black thick collar. He called over Isshin, who was so happy he picked Shirosaki up and hugged him. He started swinging Shiro around, and the manager got worried they might knock something down so he said "Hey can you please put the dog down sir?" The happy Isshin put the shocked Shirosaki down then went to the register to pay for the collars. "Excuse me sir, but what is your name? Oh and I am also sorry if my two dogs scared you." Isshin said politely. "It's alright sir. My name's Ryou." Ichigo and Shirosaki went up to the register as well. Shirosaki decided it was time to put his little plan into action. He flashed his perfect white teeth at Ryou, widening it and saying "Yo." Ryou gave a little shiver and a nervous wave as they walked out of the shop. As soon as the door closed Ryou sighed in relief. Outside, warbled laughter could be heard echoingly then followed by a thunk, which made walking a tad difficult for the dizzy Shirosaki.

At the Kurosaki household, things were not fine. Ichigo and Shirosaki were running around the house, trying to get away from Isshin, who wanted to put the collars on them. Finally after a few minutes, Karin whacked her dad in the stomach and snatched the collars, and handed one to Yuzu. "Hey Ichigo, Shirosaki, you can come out now." Just then two heads popped out from the side of the couch, "Damn goatface! Thanks Karin!" Ichigo said, while Shiro snickered. Afterwards, the four of them decided to go on a walk in the park by their house. When they got there, they saw some little kids playing on the playground and some on the soccer field. Karin went over to the field, and Yuzu went to the playground.

Over under a tree Ichigo and Shirosaki were keeping a watchful eye on Yuzu and Karin, when suddenly Shiro felt a disturbance in the force. He spotted a tear in the air and, nudging Ichigo, looked up to see two figures stepping out. One looked like a jaguar with a blue mane, looking fierce as it scanned the park and it's eye landed on Shiro and Ichigo. The other looked like a bored cheetah, sitting there licking its paw while at the same time having a dull look in both eyes. Shirosaki and Ichigo stood up quickly and growled warningly. "Who the hell are you?" Shiro asked.

The blue-eyed jaguar full out laughed and looked to his counterpart, "What a shame a fellow hollow doesn't remember me eh Ulquiorra?" Turning to look at him Ulquiorra sighed, "Contrary to what you might believe Grimmjow, you are not as famous as Aizen himself." However Grimmjow did not find that funny. He bristled his jaguar fur and glared at Ulquiorra ,"Look just because Aizen turned me into a jaguar and you into a cheetah does not mean I can't still kick your ass Ulquiorra!"

Ichigo and Shiro both sweat dropped and Shiro sniggered "Hey Ichi look who's arguing like an old married couple!" Ichigo laughed so hard that he rolled on the ground a bit. Both the jaguar and cheetah's fur got ruffled towards the albino dog. But before anything happened, Karin and Yuzu ran over and asked what was going on. Ichigo stopped immediately and told them to go home saying there was danger and that he and Shiro would be there in a while. Since Yuzu couldn't really see hollows that well she refused when Karin tried to pull her away.

"Karin why aren't Ichi-nii and Shiro-nii coming with us? I don't want to go without them." Shiro saw how upset she was and patted her head saying "Hey it'll be ok Yuz. Me and Ichi just have to take care of some ugly hollows real quick, then we'll be home for supper." Ichigo then chimed in, "What're we having anyways? I'm starving." Hearing this Yuzu visibly brightened up saying there was going to be fried eggs, sushi, pizza, and ice cream. Both dogs licked their lips and their bellies growled loudly. Hearing something above them Ichigo and Shirosaki looked up. Grimmjow held his stomach complaining that Yuzu's meal sounded delicious.

Shirosaki smirked and looked over at Ichigo then leapt into the air followed closely by Ichigo. He laughed when Grimmjow eyed them suspiciously. "Relax I just wanted you both to know that whatever the reason for you turning us into dogs, you will regret it." As soon as Shirosaki was finished speaking he shot a red cero at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who were both unprepared and had no time to dodge. Once the smoke cleared Shirosaki was pinning down Ulquiorra and Ichigo was scuffling with Grimmjow behind them. Shiro whispered menacingly in Ulquiorra's ear to tell them how to reverse his and Ichigo's dilemma. Grimmjow gasped for air as he answered pinned down by Ichigo, "I don't have the authority to turn you back because it was Aizen's orders in the first place." Shirosaki prepared to fire another cero at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow but they teleported away and disappeared into the hole and back to Hueco Mundo.


End file.
